La sangre de Nunca Jamás revisada
by R.V.Helsing
Summary: ¿Que hay en la Isla de Nunca Jamás que esta enfermando a sus habitantes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la Isla de Nunca Jamás no son míos, solo la prota lo es y el invitado forastero. La primera parte del 1r Capitulo es un songfic de una canción perteneciente a la B.S.O de _Pesadilla en Elm St 4_

**Cap.1**

_Lightning strikes, once again, I'm all alone, it feels like the end_

_He walks with me, while I sleep, it's like heart attack on a one way street  
_

Katryna, una chica de 18 años recién cumplidos, iba corriendo por un bosque oscuro, sentía que algo o alguien la perseguía y la observaba.

_  
Can't sleep tonight  
'cause i, gotta run, gotta hide  
Nightmare, running from this nightmare, I turn around, but there's no one there_

Se giro pero no vio nada.

_  
And I'm running, running from this nightmare  
Running, running from this nightmare  
One way out, not this time, I've seen you before, inside my mind  
My heart beats faster with every step, I'm not afraid of you, you haven't gotten me yet  
_

En frente suyo había un muro de piedra, era un _cul-de-sac_ no había salida, sólo le quedaba una vía de escape y era hacer marcha atrás, su corazón latía con fuerza. Unas manos frías la agarraron por los hombros y una voz débil gritaba a lo lejos:

-Ayúdalo, por favor...

Kati chillo y se cayo de la cama. Se levanto, se froto los codos, miro el despertador y dijo:

-¡Mierda¡Otra vez llegaré tarde!

Se puso como pudo un jersey y unos tejanos, cogío la mochilla, cerró la puerta y empezó a correr.

Llego a clase justo en el momento antes de que entrara su profesor de Economía, este frunció el ceño. Kati entro y se sentó en su pupitre al lado de su amiga Megan que le hecho una mirada asesina. Después de intentar no dormirse tres veces, el profesor dijo:

-Srta. Katryna¿ha hecho los ejercicios?

-Eh…

-Supongo que no. Bien, gracias a vuestra compañera, adelantare el examen a mañana

Los compañeros de Kati le dirigieron miradas fulminadoras, cuando salieron varios le dijeron:

-Joder, por tu culpa tenemos examen.

Megan se puso al lado de Kati y le preguntó:

-¿Se puede saber donde tienes la cabeza¡Ahora "Snape" nos ha adelantado el examen!

-¡Eh, no me calientes la cabeza! El despertador no me ha sonado y encima he tenido una pesadilla

-Eso te pasa por ver tanta película de terror

-No tenía nada que ver con ninguna peli que haya visto.

-Habrá sido una mezcla de pelis entonces. Me voy a casa a estudiar, mejor nos vemos mañana. Buena suerte

Cuando llego se puso a hacer los deberes y empezó estudiar. La asignatura de economía era un rollo patatero y para colmo estaba segura de que el profesor le tenía manía.

De hecho ella hubiese querido hacer un bachillerato artístico, pero sus padres no le veían futuro al dibujo, le decían:

"-Busca algo de más provecho. Con el dibujo no te vas a ganar el pan".

Le encantaba dibujar, sobretodo personajes y monstruos de sus pelis de terror preferidas, en un rincón de su habitación estaban todos colgados, bajo la supervisión de la figura de una reina Alíen.

No obstante había un personaje que también adoraba, incluso más que todos los otros, porque desde pequeña siempre la había fascinado, Peter Pan, el niño que no quería crecer. Tenia una gran acuarela que había hecho un par de años antes, en él se veía Peter Pan tal como ella se lo imaginaba. Estaba a la pared opuesta al cabezal de su cama, así cada noche podía verlo, consideraba esa acuarela su obra maestra y en efecto así era.

Los padres de Katryna, dijeron:

-Cariño, nos vamos a dormir.

-Buenas noches , papa, mama

Hacia la una de la madrugada, considero que ya había estudiado lo suficiente como para, al menos, aprobar esa asquerosa asignatura.Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marips: Gracias x tu review, aunque no se aclare mucho la opinion sobre el relato. Es broma. **

**Aqui va el segundo capitulo. Espero + reviews, xfa**

**Cáp.2 **

Al cabo de un rato, se despertó al oír un ruidito. En su misma habitación había un niño vestido con una piel de oso o de un animal. Katryna cogió un zapato, para usarlo como arma y pregunto en voz baja:

-¿Quien…quien eres tu? Responde, tengo un zapato y no dudare en usarlo

-No señorita, no quiero hacerle daño. Le imploro su ayuda.

Una luz dorada se movía dando círculos.

-¿Ayuda¿Para quien necesitas ayuda?

-Para Peter Pan. Esta enfermo

-¿Peter Pan, enfermo? Creía que él nunca se ponía enfermo- reflexionó y dijo- Pero que estoy diciendo, eso no puede ser verdad, es un sueño, muy real pero un sueño.

Por respuesta recibió un brutal tirón de pelo, y dijo:

-Ayyy, que demonios….

Campanilla dijo a Tottles en su idioma:

-Seguro que esta chica, también pretenderá quitarme a Peter Pan.

-Campanilla… pórtate bien, puede que ella sea la única que nos pueda ayudar

-¡Ayudar ¿ayudar en qué?

-Peter nos dijo queuna noche, unhombre parecido a ese- dijo señalando un póster de Drácula-le engaño diciéndole que le proporcionaría la manera de no crecer nunca, más efectivo que la magia de Nunca Jamás.

Katrina se estremeció. No parecía haber duda que era un vampiro, lo que había atacado a Peter. Pero al fin y al cabo sólo era un sueño, así que iría y haría lo que podría.

-Creo que se que tipo de ser pudo hacerle daño- dijo haciéndose la profesional- si las leyendas son ciertas, os puedo ayudar.

La luz dorada la envolvió y Tottles dijo:

-¿Sabes como se vuela? Sólo necesitas un pensamiento alegre.

-Si

Katrina pensó "Seré una heroína, una chica guerrera, caza vampiros y ayudare a Peter Pan". De pronto se encontró en el techo, metió un pequeño grito, y cayo sobre la cama. Oyó a su padre levantarse y decir:

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Rápido, escóndete- dijo Katrina metiéndose en la cama rápidamente y haciéndose la soñolienta

Tottles se escondió y el padre de Katrina entró en la habitación:

-Kati, cariño¿que te ha pasado?

-Nada, papa, estaba soñando. Tuve una pesadilla…

-¿Una pesadilla? Cuéntame

-Eh….Soñaba que un vampiro me quería morder

Su padre puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

-Hija, tienes que dejar de ver tantas películas de terror. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, papi.

Cuando se aseguro que su padre había vuelto a dormirse susurro:

-¿Tottles sigues ahí?

-Si.

-Jolin…. No estaba soñando, eres real. ¡Oh, entonces el pobrecillo Peter, esta enfermo de verdad!

Kati se echo atrás por un momento, tenía miedo, una cosa eran los monstruos en la ficción, que eran inofensivos pero en la realidad no les veía la gracia. No obstante su corazón le decía que tenia que hacer algo i dijo:

-Vámonos

Cogió el crucifijo de plata de su joyero y se fue con Tottles volando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí teneis el 3r capitulo.**

**Marips: Gracias x tus reviews. Me alegra k te interese mi fic. A mi tb m gustan mucho los tuyos, en serio**

**Cáp.3**

Llegaron a Nunca Jamás cuando empezaba a amanecer. Bajaron suavemente con la creencia que no llamarían la atención de los piratas, pero para su desgracia estos hacia rato que les habían visto, y los recibieron a cañonazos obligándoles a bajar precipitadamente a la playa. Allí dos fornidos piratas se les tiraron encima y los sujetaron, a su alrededor había otros piratas haciendo un circulo. Una voz un tanto ronca dijo:

-¿Que tenemos aquí¿Una nueva madrecita para Peter Pan?

Kati alzó la vista, enfrente de ella, estaba el temido Capitán Garfio, su garfio brillaba.

-Haz el favor de contestar, jovencita maleducada- dijo Garfio, poniéndole la punta de su gancho en el cuello

-¡No le haga daño¡La necesitamos para curar a uno de nosotros!- dijo Tottles

El capitán Garfio, miro de reojo a Tottles, su mirada brillaba de suspicacia.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…que interesante. ¿A quien¿Y de qué, tiene que curarlo?

A uno de mis compañeros – dijo tartamudeando un poco- otro niño perdido.

-¿No será Peter, verdad?

-¡Como va a ser Peter!- dijo Kati rápidamente, como si Garfio hubiera dicho una insensatez - Peter busca ayuda por otro lado, seguro que enseguida vuelve…

El capitán Garfio la escrutiño con la mirada, algo le decía que la chica mentía de que Peter era el que estaba enfermo y esto le interesaba y mucho. De pronto Kati dio un codazo en la barriga al pirata que la sujetaba, Tottles la imito y salieron corriendo.

Oyó de fondo la voz de Garfio:

-¡Tras ellos, perros estúpidos!

Tottles y Kati corrieron hasta que despistaron a sus perseguidores, al final se detuvieron jadeando.

-Dios, que carrera!- dijo Kati reventada

Tottles dijo:

-Sígueme

Entraron dentro de un árbol, allí en una cama yacía Peter Pan. Los otros niños parecían muy preocupados. Tottles dijo:

-Chicos he encontrado a alguien- dijo señalando a Kati y después señalando una de las hamacas dijo- Ahí está Peter.

Kati se acerco. En esa hamaca estaba el niño que no quería crecer, pero el pobre no parecía muy alegre. Kati dijo:

-No te haré daño. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, déjame que te mire

Se lo miro, le puso una mano en la frente, estaba muy frió y pálido, en un lado del cuello tenia dos marcas .Era sin duda la marca de un vampiro. Kati dijo:

-Si, es lo que imaginaba. Vamos a probar los remedios folclóricos

-¿Los remedios que?- dijo Peter

-Tradicionales, Peter. No te preocupes. No dejare que ese monstruo te vuelva a hacer daño.

Kati se puso manos a la obra, con la ayuda de los niños y Campanilla colgó ajos por la guarida. Más tarde hizo un caldo y solícita dijo a Peter:

Tienes que tomarte eso. Necesitas reponer fuerzas.

Peter sorbió el caldo, y los demás también tomaron, aunque este no estaba demasiado bueno porque Kati, por desgracia, no era muy buena cocinera y además se había pasado tres pueblos con el ajo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoy he puesto dos capis de propina. Espero reviews, porfa. A ver si os gusta**

**Cáp. 4.**

Por la noche antes de que se fueran todos a dormir, Tottles dijo:

-Por favor, Kati cuéntanos un cuento en que salga ese monstruo que dices que atacó a Peter

-Ni hablar. Tendríais pesadillas.

-Porfa- Todos, incluso Peter, que había mejorado bastante, pusieron ojos de cachorro implorante.

Kati suspiro e improviso un cuento:

-" Bien, pues había una vez una chica que se llamaba Nancy y esta tenia una amiga llamada Helen. Un día Helen cayó gravemente enferma, y aunque llamaron a muchos médicos, estos no podían hacer nada y Helen empeoraba cada día más…

-¿Y que paso?- pregunto Peter

-Peter no te levantes- dijo Kati muy seria

"Nancy sospecho que le pasaba a su amiga, cuando un día haciéndole compañía vio dos marcas en el cuello de esta. Un día se quedo a dormir con su amiga, cerro bien puso ajo en la ventana de la habitación de su amiga. Al día siguiente, su amiga estaba mucho mejor. Los padres creyeron que la presencia de Nancy ayudaba a su hija a recuperarse más rápido y la invitaron unos días a su casa. En efecto, así fue, su amiga se restableció"

-¿Y que paso luego?- pregunto otro niño

-"Un día Nancy encontró al responsable de la enfermedad de su amiga. Era un adulto muy grande y feo, con colmillos largos y ojos rojos.

Los niños suspiraron y aguantaron la respiración, Kati sabía contar muy bien las historias de miedo.

-"Este le dijo: "Hola, preciosa, ven conmigo"dijo mirándole fijamente. Nancy casi cayo en su peligroso embrujo, pero su amuleto la salvo"

-¿Un amuleto igual al tuyo?- pregunto Peter señalando el crucifijo

-Si.

"Nancy no solo se salvo esa noche, sino todas las noches a ella misma y a su a amiga. Un día se atrevió a seguir al monstruo a su guarida. Y allí cuando se hizo de día y el monstruo no pudo moverse…"

-¿Porque no se pudo mover el monstruo? dijo Tottles

-Porque esos monstruos llamados vampiros, no soportan el sol, si lo ven mueren- Kati prosiguió- prosiguió- cogió una estaca de madera y se la clavo en el corazón y así el vampiro murió.

-Que historia tan buena- dijo Peter- ¿Tu también eres como Nancy?

-Bueno, parecida- dijo tímidamente- Ahora a dormir todos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui va el nuevo capi. Espero que os guste**

**Cap 5. **

Cuando los niños dormían, Kati salio a tomar el fresco, y a estirar las piernas. Al cabo de un rato unas garras heladas la agarraron por los hombros y la giraron, era un hombre maduro, moreno, de facciones regulares y nariz corva. Aparentaba unos cuarenta años, más o menos como el capitán, seria atractivo sino no fuera por sus ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad y sus colmillos rechinando de avidez. Se apartó su abrigo, a la espalda,que llevaba sobre los hombros como si fuera una capa, mientras la sujetaba teniéndola inclinada sobre su brazo.

-Vaya, mira lo que me he encontrado. Una jovencita; debes tener una sangre deliciosa- dijo relamiéndose

Kati tenía miedo, pero se puso la mano al cuello para asir el crucifijo para defenderse, el vampiro, le paró la mano y le arranco con un gesto de asco, la cadena de plata sin tocar el crucifijo. Sonriendo satisfecho, apartó el cabello, abrió su pestilente boca y dirigió sus horribles y afilados colmillos a su garganta.

-"Ahora si que estoy perdida"– pensó Kati

De pronto una voz se elevo en la oscuridad. Un hombre cubierto con capa y sombrero dijo:

-¡Al fin te encontré demonio! Te voy a destruir de una vez por todas - dijo mostrando un crucifijo

El vampiro bufo y soltó bruscamente a Kati, esta corrió y se escondió tras un árbol. Al cabo de un rato, unas manos la agarraron y le taparon boca y los ojos. Oyó la voz del capitán diciendo:

-Tú te vienes conmigo, jovencita. Sígueme Smee

-Si, señor. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Usted limitase a cerrar el pico y obedecer.

Al cabo de un rato, noto que estaba sentada y atada en una silla. Oyó la voz del capitán diciendo:

-Si se comporta, le quitare la mordaza. ¿Ahora se comportara como una señorita educada?

Kati asintió

-Buena chica- dijo el capitán quitándole la mordaza y la venda de los ojos.

Kati respiró profundamente, e hizo un vistazo rápido a su entorno. La cabina del capitán estaba casi a oscuras, sólo iluminada por un par de farolillos. El capitán estaba frente a ella observandola atentamente, con el ceño fruncido. Le puso el gancho en la barbilla para girarle la cara y poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Suélteme!- espeto Kati , con una mirada feroz

-Ni hablar. Usted y yo, tenemos que tener una conversación. Digame; la enfermedad de ese "niño perdido", que no dudo que sea Peter Pan, se debe a ese demonio, vampiro… me es indiferente como lo llames. ¿Es así, verdad? - dijo. Su tono de voz era imperioso, sus ojos parecían hacerle una radiografía

-Peter no esta enfermo- insistió Kati

-No me mientas, es inútil, veo la mentira en tus ojos. Si no fuera así, seguro que él te hubiese ayudado y te hubiese traído a Nunca Jamás.- dijo agarrándole la muñeca.

-Ya le dije que no es él quien está enfermo.

El capitán apretó su presa, haciéndole daño, sus ojos que un rato antes eran azules, en ellos ahora brillaba una luz rojiza terrible, estos junto con su palidez hacían el capitán pareciera también un vampiro.

-¡Ay, me hace daño¡Suélteme¡Maldito sea!

-A ver si esto te hace hablar

El capitán se aparto el cuello de la camisa, Kati vio horrorizada en su cuello la marca del vampiro, cuando este sonrió, vio que sus dientes parecían ser un poco mas prominentes.

-Como puedes ver, yo ahora también estoy marcado. Pero como no quieres colaborar, te usare para atraer a ese demonio y acabar con él.

-No sería capaz…- tartamudeo Kati

-Vas a ver, de lo que soy capaz, jovencita…

El capitán la desato con su garfio, le torció el brazo a su espalda y dijo:

- Camina

La llevo fuera del camarote. Los piratas estaban expectantes. El capitán dijo en voz alta:

-Nos desharemos de ese demonio. Lo atraeremos con la sangre fresca de esta jovencita como cebo. ¡Atadla al palo mayor!

Kati se desasió por milagro de su mano, esquivo de milagro el garfio que la intentaba coger, los piratas que intentaban capturarla, salto por la borda del barco pirata y nado hasta la orilla. Después corrió y corrió hasta la guarida de Peter, cuando llego ya era de día


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno. Pues aquí teneis un nuevo capi. Espero que os guste. **

**Cáp.6**

Cuando llego Tottles, dijo:

- ¡Kati¿Donde estabas? Peter te ha estado buscando por todas partes…

- ¡Kati¿Donde has estado?- dijo Peter- Las sirenas me han dicho que Garfio te había capturado.

-¿Como se te ocurre salir¿Y si el vampiro te hubiese vuelto a morder?

-Bueno, estábamos preocupados por ti.

-Sólo salí a dar una vuelta y…

Les contó su experiencia con el vampiro y luego en el barco pirata.

- No me extraña que pretendiera eso, es el mismo demonio- dijo Tottles

- De todos modos, hemos de acabar con el vampiro. Porque si no Peter te convertirás en uno.

- Yo no tengo miedo de ese monstruo- dijo Peter.

-Pues deberías- dijo Kati muy seria- No es humano, es un monstruo.

-¡Peter, convertido en vampiro¡Que horror!

- Si,yaún hay algo peor, Garfio también ha sido marcado por el vampiro. Pero como es un adulto creo su transformación no será tan rápida

Los niños empalidecieron, la idea del capitán Garfio convertido en vampiro les helaba la sangre. Kati dijo:

-Chicos, vamos a cazar un vampiro. Pero tu Peter no vendrás.

-¿Como que no?

-Pues que no. Es mi última palabra. Sería arriesgarse demasiado. Espera aquí. Yo y los otros niños lo solucionaremos.

-Voy a ir. Eres una dama. Necesitas protección

-¡No soy una doncella desvalida! – dijo Kati a gritos- ¡Me escape sin ayuda del barco pirata! Y no tengo ningunas ganas de discutir contigo.

-¡Si iré!

-¡No irás! Tú lo has querido. Alguien se quedara contigo Peter y quiero que se asegure que no te muevas, y que no hables para que no invites al vampiro. ¿Quien se presta voluntario?

Un tintineo contesto.

-Bien Campanilla, creo que tú serás la mejor guardiana.

Por primera vez, Campanilla respeto a una chica, porque vio que a diferencia de otras, esta no pretendía quitarle a Peter, sino solo ayudarlo, e hizo algo que no habia hecho nunca ,beso a Kati en la frente.

Aqui el fin del 6º capi. No creo que tarde mucho a poner los otros.

**Bego: Grácias x tu review. Celebro que te guste.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cáp.7 **

Buscaron al vampiro por casi todo el País de Nunca Jamás, el único sitio que quedaba por mirar era el castillo negro, Kati pensó que era especialmente idóneo para un vampiro, pero ya anochecía y dijo:

-Mejor, nos volvamos a casa con Peter. No podemos hacer frente al vampiro cuando esta levantado

-Tienes razón. Pero no estaréis a tiempo.

Un grupo de piratas los aferraron, el capitán se presento delante de ellos. Estaba muy distinto, más pálido de lo normal, sus ojos tenían el brillo rojo y los colmillos ya tenían un tamaño espeluznante. Los niños temblaron, y Kati aunque intentaba mantener la calma, para que no se asustaran más, ella también estaba aterrorizada.

-Sabia que me ocultabas algo, jovencita- dijo- Pero para mí ya es demasiado tarde, mañana yo ya seré como él. E iré a por Peter Pan.

Kati vio al vampiro detrás de Garfio. El vampiro se acerco sonriente a Kati y dijo:

-¿Creo que la mejor manera de empezar la noche es con una buena cata de sangre, no¿Qué opina, capitán?

El vampiro agarró a Kati y la arrastró hacia él, aún sujetándola le acaricio en la cara y el cuello. Los niños tragaron saliva, la situación era muy mala. Tottles dijo en tonoconvencido :

-Peter esta recuperado y vendrá

-Pues que venga- dijo el vampiro divertido- Más rápido se transformara

El capitán y el vampiro se rieron. Kati se arrepintió por enésima vez de haberse ido de casa. El vampiro la puso tumbada en una especie de mesa de piedra y le dijo:

-Una vez escapaste de mí, pero esta vez nadie podrá salvarte. Sujetad a los críos- dijo dirigiéndose a los piratas.

Kati empezó a revolverse ferozmente, para evitar que el vampiro la mordiera, este se mosqueo y dijo:

-¡Voy a tener que atarte!- y la sujeto con unos grilletes oxidados que había por ahí.

El capitán Garfio observaba atentamente la escena. El vampiro le aparto delicadamente el pelo y desabotonando un par de botones, dejo bien al descubierto el cuello y parte del escote. El vampiro se relamió e inclino la cabeza hacia el cuello de Kati mordiéndola. Kati emitió un pequeño chillido de dolor, y los Niños Perdidos apartaron la vista para no ver el horrendo espectáculo. Cuando este termino, Kati estaba muy mareada, veía ya hasta borroso. Para su horror este dijo:

-Que sangre tan deliciosa. Capitán, venga a probar la sangre humana por primera vez, mañana por la noche ya se alimentara de ella para toda la eternidad.

Se seco la sangre de Kati de la boca con la mano, mientras hacia un gesto a Garfio. Los niños gritaron:

-No, por favor, no le hagan mas daño.

-¡Cerrad el pico!- espeto el vampiro. Adelante, capitán.

Los piratas los amordazaron, pero también estaban horrorizados, su capitán se había convertido en un demonio e intuían que ellos pronto iban a convertirse, y por eso no sujetaban a los niños demasiado fuerte. El capitán se acerco a Kati sigilosamente en sus ojos había ese brillo rojizo demoníaco. Kati dijo poniendo, débilmente, el brazo como barrera:

-¡No me toque!

-¡Estate quieta! – dijo apartándole el brazo con el garfio y sujetándolo con la mano que le quedaba. Por su mirada y de la manera en que le sobresalían los colmillos, parecía ansioso- No te preocupes, intentare no hacerte demasiado daño- dijo con sorna.

Kati no podía hacer nada, intento revolverse otra vez pero estaba bien sujeta y no tuvo más remedio que someterse, el capitán rozó su cuello con los colmillos y hundió sus dientes ferozmente en el joven cuello. Kati volvió a chillar, pero al cabo de un rato dejo de resistirse, para su horror le empezaba a gustar y todo. El capitán sorbía su sangre pero aflojo su presa. De pronto, una voz muy conocida por los presentes, dijo:

-Suéltala, Garfio.

El capitán alzo la mirada, su boca chorreaba sangre y dijo entre dientes:

-Peter Pan...


	8. Chapter 8

**Cáp. 8**

Mientras tanto, Peter había estado muy aburrido e iba de un lado a otro. No entendía como podía ser que una chica se hubiese impuesto a él, y además estaba seguro que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Yo me voy

Campanilla lo sujeto, como diciéndole que no hiciera locuras, pero Peter se la sacó de encima y salió decidido.

-Eres un asno- tintineo Campanilla

Cuando salio, vio que algo resplandecía entre la hierba, era el pequeño crucifijo de plata que había perdido Kati, cuando el vampiro la sorprendió por primera vez, recordando el cuento, se lo guardo.

Volando fue hasta una roca solitaria, a lo lejos el Jolly Roger, el barco pirata de Garfio, estaba casi a oscuras, eso significaba que el capitán no estaba en el barco, sino merodeando por la Isla, y eso implicaba problemas. Pregunto a las sirenas donde estaban los niños, las sirenas en un idioma parecido al de los delfines le indicaron donde estaban los niños, advirtiéndole que Garfio y los piratas también estaban.

Cuando llego, se oculto detrás de una roca para esperar el momento preciso para actuar vio que el vampiro jefe había acabado con Kati y le decía al capitán que tomara su sangre, su mano se tenso sobre la espada. Campanilla que le había seguido, le dijo:

-¡Si atacas ahora, estarás perdido¡Espera, voy por refuerzos!

Cuando volvió a fijar la vista, vio que el capitán sujetaba a Kati aunque esta se resistía como podía, también como su archienemigo clavaba sus colmillos en el frágil cuello de Kati y que esta emitía un chillido de dolor. No pudo contenerse más y dijo:

-Suéltala, Garfio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, pues este es el último capi, d este relato. Que lo disfruteis. Quiza 1 poco + adelante , me anime a hacer otro. Bueno pues espero vuestras reviews, con críticas d todo tipo, y gracias a los k ya mandaron su review.**

**Cáp. 9.**

La aparición de Peter Pan, pareció revitalizar a los niños perdidos, porque estos se desasieron de sus captores y empezó una dura batalla. Los piratas se rindieron y huyeron enseguida. En el castillo solo quedaron los niños, Garfio y el vampiro. El vampiro agarró a Kati cogiéndola en brazos y dijo al capitán:

-Detenles, son todos tuyos.

Peter y Garfio entrechocaron las espadas, pero el capitán con su nueva condición tenía mas fuerza, de manera que la balanza se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia el lado de Garfio.

Tottles dijo a los demás niños:

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-¿Pero que podemos hacer? – dijeron los Gemelos

-Tres de nosotros iremos a ayudar a Kati, los otros ayudaran a Peter.

Los niños se dividieron, los que se quedaron se sacaron ajos de un bolsillo y los dispararon hacia Garfio. Campanilla le bombardeo, junto con otras hadas, dientes de ajo. Este retrocedió por el olor, aunque aun no había completado su transformación, le asqueaba por si solo el ajo. Peter aprovechó la situación y apoyo el crucifijo de Kati en la frente de su enemigo, cuando Garfio retrocedió presa del dolor, Peter consiguió desarmarlo y lo venció, Garfio se batió en retirada y dijo:

-Algún día te atrapare Peter Pan… Algún día…

Mientras Campanilla tintineando enfurecida le decía a Peter:

-Eres un asno y un inconsciente. ¡Por poco te mata!

* * *

Mientras tanto Tottles y dos niños habían recogido dos huesos del suelo cada uno y persiguieron al vampiro. En la azotea del castillo, le dieron alcance. El vampiro dijo:

- ¡Estúpidos niños mortales¿Creéis que puedes vencerme?

Tottles cruzo los huesos formando una cruz, el vampiro soltó a Kati al suelo del castillo, para taparsela cara.Esta se apartó y recogió una estaca del suelo ,que se le había caído a un niño, y una cabeza de ajo. Los otros dos niños le imitaron e intentaron acorralarlo, el vampiro con un par de golpes los apartó y ya iba con intenciones asesinas hacia Tottles, cuando Kati, le lanzo el ajo, delante de las narices y dijo:

-Métete con los de tu tamaño¡pedazo de animal, bestia!- dijo Kati

-Voy a ir a por ti y te voy a desangrar¡descarada!

Cuando se abalanzó hacia ella, ella apunto con la estaca que se le había caído a Peter al corazón del vampiro y clavo. El vampiro aulló y se convirtió en polvo tan rápido que Kati se cayó al suelo y dijo:

-Buen trabajo, niños

-Que valiente eres.- dijeron ellos.

-Gracias por protegerme- dijo Tottles- Pero estabas muy débil, podría haberte hecho daño.

-Bueno, no había para tanto. Vamos abajo con Peter y los otros. A ver como están.

Bajaron a la planta baja del castillo, a Peter se le había borrado la marca y parecía muy alegre, aunque aun estaba un poco pálido pero, en cuestión de tiempo, Kati estaba segura de que se recuperaría, ella se palpo el cuello, sus marcas también habían desaparecido.

Mientras volaban de vuelta a la casa de Kati. Peter le dio un tirón y le señalo un punto de la Isla, Kati vio a Garfio, este estaba agarrado a un árbol y parecía que estaba devolviendo la sangre que había ingerido. También vio como el Sr. Smee, uno de los piratas, iba hacia él y le decía:

-¡Capitán, mi capitán¡Los niños perdidos han acabado con el No- Muerto!

-¿Ah, si? Mira tu que bien. Ahora vamonos al barco. Por todos los demonios del averno… ¿Que me ha pasado? Ha sido como una pesadilla…

El capitán se palpó el cuello y la frente, viendo que no tenía marca alguna, además se paso la lengua por los dientes, sus caninos habían vuelto a su tamaño normal.

Mientras Peter y Kati lo observaban, Peter dijo:

-No te acerques. Para más seguridad, tendríamos que matarlo. Además él también te mordió.

-No, no hace falta. Déjalo. Igual que tu él fue una victima, si nosotros nos hemos curado, él también.

Kati se elevo por los aires junto a Peter y volvió a su casa. Cuando llego, para su sorpresa, aun no había amanecido, se puso en su cama a descansar. Peter dijo:

-Gracias por protegernos, Kati.

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, sólo os eche una manita. Además casi me convierten a mí.

- Adiós. No te olvidaremos.

Kati lo vio elevarse hacia la segunda estrella a la derecha. Pasaron los años y aunque Kati no volvió a ver a Peter y el País de Nunca Jamás, porque creció, nunca olvidó su aventura.


End file.
